Waktunya Berkumpul!
by Kiseka Amamiya
Summary: Kiseki no Sedai (miracle generation) datang ke gunung Kunugigaoka dengan tujuan untuk pelatihan, dan mereka bertemu dengan anak kelas 3-E di suatu bangunan di gunung itu. CHAPTER 3 UPDATE! /"ne bisakah kau menyingkirkan gutingmu itu, Akashi-kun ?" "Aku tak sudi diperintah olehmu."/
1. Chapter 1 : bertemu

**Waktunya berkumpul!**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Kiseki no Sedai (miracle generation) datang ke gunung Kunugigaoka dengan tujuan untuk pelatihan, dan mereka bertemu dengan anak kelas 3-E di suatu bangunan di gunung itu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! OOC! GAJE! GAK NYATA (?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kiseki no Sedai POV **

Musim hujan. Gara-gara musim ini, banyak yang tidak masuk sekolah, dan klub basket SMP Teiko di liburkan untuk sementara waktu. Tidak terima, Kise mendatangi kelas Akashi, sang ketua Kiseki no Sedai. "Akashicchi!"

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak terima! Masa' klub kita libur gegara hujan saja?!" gertaknya tidak terima.

"Kise, klub kita diliburkan karena banyak yang tidak masuk. Bukankah di kelasmu juga hanya sekitar 10 orang yang masuk?"

"Iya, sih..."

"... kalau kau masih bersikeras untuk latihan, kita adakan tur musim hujan saat libur sekolah lusa hari sampai seminggu kemudian."

"Eh? Tur? Dan lagi, memangnya kita libur?"

"... ya..."

"Ummm.. baiklah... kita tur kemana?"

"Gunung."

"Eh? Hujan-hujan latihan di gunung?"

"Biar _Greget_"

"... eh?"

"Maaf, tadi author asal nulis. Alasan sebenarnya adalah, melatih daya tahan tubuh kita, dll. Bila di sekolah, kita akan dimarahi oleh satpam. Dan kalau di lapangan sekitar, kita pasti akan dikenakan denda (?)."

"... Oke, deh. Tapi Gunung apa?"

"Gunung Kunugigaoka."

Lalu tiba-tiba sudah di skip oleh author gaje kita ke hari tur. Di depan gunung tersebut hanya terdapat anggota Kiseki no Sedai + Kuroko. Sepertinya anggota klub basket yang lainnya sakit.

_Koaaak koooaaaaak_

Dilihatnya Gunung itu, terlihat seperti gunung angker yang tak terpakai. Suara burung gagak itu malah membuat suasana makin seram. Aneh, kenapa Akashi memilih gunung ini untuk latihan? Apa tak ada Gunung lain yang lebih bagus? Dilontarkanlah pertanyaan dari Aomine itu ke Akashi. Dan orang yang dituju menjawab dengan muka datar khasnya, "Disini kita bisa latihan dengan tenang tanpa diganggu dengan hal lain."

_MASA' SIH?_

Batin Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara, Midorima, dan Kuroko. Sepertinya mereka berlima tidak setuju dengan pendapat Akashi. Namun, mau tak mau mereka harus mematuhi apapun yang Akashi katakan kalau mereka masih ingin hidup. Tanpa AIUEO lagi, kelompok kecil itu mendaki gunung tersebut dengan dipimpin oleh Akashi.

"Apa benar tak apa-apa, nih?" bisik Aomine

"Entahlah... tapi setidaknya kita masih hidup hingga detik ini."

"Berisik nanodayo"

"..."

"ummm... kok suasananya berat gini, ya?"

"Kuroko, ngomong apa gitu"

"... etto... tidak apa-apa nih?" semuanya berhenti berjlan, dan menengok ke arah Kuroko.

"Ada apa, Kuroko?"

"Menurut ramalan cuaca hari ini, hari ini..."

"Ya?"

"Bakal hujan."

Dan sedetik kemudian, terjadilah hujan deras. Panik, anggota kelompok itu berlarian hingga ke atas gunung. "Eh! Disana ada bangunan tuh! Ngadem- eh, berteduh disana yuk!" Aomine dengan kecepatannya yang secepat bebek berlari (?) menarik teman-temnnya itu sampai di dalam suatu bangunan kumuh yang terbuat dari kayu. Yah, seenggaknya mereka berhasil menghindari hujan deras diluar sana. Kuroko, menghampiri tempat sepatu di sampingnya. Sepertinya bagunan itu adalah sebuah sekolah. "Apa kita telah memasuki sekolah seseorang, ya?" semuanya melihat ke arah Kuroko yang tengah melihat-lihat bangunan itu.

"Lho?" suara itu membuat mereka menoleh kebelakang, dan mereka mendapati 3 orang dengan seragam sekolah Kunugigaoka. Yang satu adalah laki-laki berambut biru dikuncir 2, yang satu lagi perempuan berambut hijau pendek sebahu, dan yang terakhir berambut merah cerah. Sepertinya mereka adalah murid di sekolah itu. "Kalian... siapa?" ucap laki-laki bersurai biru itu. Taka da seorangpun yang dapat menjawab pertanyaan kali ini, termasuk akashi. Murasakibara mendorong Midorima untuk menjawabnya. Terpaksa, Midorimapun menjawab laki-laki itu dengan bingung.

"U-ummm... sebenarnya... kita lagi...a no... mmm... kita... kita... kita Cuma numpang lewat nanodayo!" jawaban gak masuk akal keluar dari mulut Midorima. "Shintaro, pulang-pulang kau harus shit up 100x," ucap Akashi dengan kejamnya. "Eh? Kenapa?!"

**3-E POV**

Hari hujan. Tak banyak siswa yang masuk dikarenakan sakit, dan hambatan lainnya. Dan sekarang hujan menjadi hambatan siswa yang masuk untuk kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Karasuma-sensei berkata bahwa tanah di sekitar gunung menjadi licin dan sangat membahayakan, oleh karena itu murid-murid terpaksa menginap di sekolah. Karena khawatir, Koro-sensei juga akan menginap bersama dengan murid-murid di sekolah. Untung saja yang masuk hanya sekiar 10 orang, jadi mereka bisa tidur di mana saja. Kalau saja semua murid masuk tak akan ada ruang yang cukup, karena kebanyakan atap bangunan itu bocor hampir di setiap ruangan.

"Oh, iya, Nagisa, bisakah kau kunci pintu masuk? Nanti air hujannya masuk kedalam," ujar Kataoka yang tengah membereskan meja-meja agar dapat di tempatkan oleh beberapa orang untuk tidur.

"Ah, baiklah. Kayano, Karma-kun, maukah kalian menemaniku mengunci pintu masuk sebentar?"

"hum? Oke."

"Lho?" Setibanya di pintu masuk, mereka bertiga mendapati sekelompok orang yang tak mereka kenal. Dilihat dari penampilannya, mereka mungkin mau kemping atau semacamnya. Tapi orang asing tetaplah orang asing. Mereka tak tahu kalau sekelompok orang di depan mereka orng baik-baik atau bukan. Untuk memastikannya, Nagisa bertanya, "Kalian... siapa?"

Padahal Nagisa hanya bertanya hal yang masuk akal, namun kenapa mereka malah panik, ya? Apa pertanyaan Nagisa telah membuat mereka bingung?

Seorang dari mereka akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Nagisa, "U-ummm... sebenarnya... kita lagi...a no... mmm... kita... kita... kita Cuma numpang lewat nanodayo!"

Dan mereka kembali ribut. "Karma-kun... apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan?" tanya Kayano yang berdiri di samping Karma.

"hum? Kaalu soal mengurus orang, kenapa tidak kau saja, Nagisa-kun?"

"Eh? Kenapa aku?"

"Soalnya kalau aku yang mengurus mereka, nanti mereka cedera."

"... Baiklah... ano... kalian sepertinya kehujanan, ya? Bagaimana kalau masuk dulu?" Nagisa mempersilahkan sekelompok orang didepannya ke dalam. "Nagisa! Tapi koro-sensei, kan-"

"Tak apa, kita hanya mempersilahkan mereka duduk, dan mempersilahkan mereka pergi setelah hujan reda. Bagaimana, Karma-kun?"

"Nagisa-kun, kamu ketularan bego-nya dari mana?"

"...eh?"

"Seharusnya kau tahu kalau Koro-sensei itu rahasia negara, dan keberadaannya tercium di bangunan ini. Cepat lambat pasti akan ketahuan kalau koro-sensei ada disini."

"Benar juga..."

"... etto... apa benar kita boleh masuk ssu?"

"um? Ah, soal itu akan kami tanyakan pada guru kami dulu. Tapi kalau tak diperbolehkan, silahkan mandi hujan diluar~" ucapnya tersenyum seraya memegang hp-nya, dan menelepon seseorang.

"eh...?"

"Karma-kun..."

"Halo, Koro-sensei?" ucapnya didalam telepon.

_**~ TBC ~**_


	2. Chapter 2 : Berdebat

Kelas 3-E kini sedang sangat sunyi. Bukan karena belajar atau apa, tapi kali ini kelas tersebut sepi karena 7 orang + koro-sensei sedang bermain UNO dengan serius. Tinggal 2 orang lagi yang memiliki kartu dan masih belum slese2 dari tadi. Orang itu adalah chiba dan itona. Kartu yang ada di atas gunungan kartu2 adalah angka 7 merah. Dan dari tadi chiba dan itona ngambil kartu dari cangkulnya, namun gak berhasil dapet angka 7 atau warna merah.

Chiba memiliki 6 kartu. Itona 5 kartu. Akhirnya seteah sekian lama, chiba mendapatkan kartu merah, yaitu kartu +2. Ia mengeluarkannya karena males ngambil lagi. Itona menatap kartunya, tangannya meraih kartu cangkulan, namun ia mengambil tangannya kembali, dan menaruh seluruh kartunya sembari berkata "uno games," Semua orang tercengang, karena kartu yang dimiliki itona adalah +2 semua! Wooow! (enak banget XD) itu artinya chiba kalah. Dan permainan pun selesai.

_*mass~ telepon nih, maaas~ ayo angkat, maas~*_

Ringtone teraneh yang pastinya miliki jones sejati terdengar dari saku koro-sensei. 7 orang + Karasuma-sensei yang ada di situ menatap koro-sensei yang kini wajahnya tlah memerah karena malu. Tapi mau tak mau koro-ssensei harus mengangkat teleponnya.

"Wah, dari karma-kun. Mari kita dengarkan.." ia mengangkat telepon dan mengencangkan suaranya hingga satu kelas itu dapat mendengar isi pembicaraan mereka.

"_Halo, Koro-sensei?"_

"Hai, Karma-kun. Ada apa?"

"_Sebenarnya kami menemukan beberapa orang yang kehujanan. Apa kami boleh mempersilahkan mereka masuk?"_

"Pastinya tidak boleh!" okano menjawab pertanyaan karma dengan tegas. Namun karma juga menjawabnya dengan tegas. _"Aku bertanya pada Koro-sensei. Bukan kamu."_

Okano terdiam. Koro-sensei berpikir sejenak, lalu berkata, "Baiklah, Karma-kun. Izinkan mereka masuk."

"EEEH?!"

"_Eh? Lalu bagaimana dengan keberadaanmu?"_

"Untuk sementara waktu karasuma-sensei akan menggantikanku mengajar."

"Hah? K-karasuma-sensei... apa tidak apa-apa?"

"hm... tak apa... di sekitar gunung menjadi berbahaya karena hujan, karnya kalau kita menyuruh mereka pukang, mereka pasti berakhir di RS."

"_... baiklah, kuputus telponnya, ya. Pulsa sekarat"_

_Tuut tuuut_

-skip ke bagian nagisa dkk dan kisedai-

"Kalian boleh masuk ke dalam," ucap karma sembari menaruh ponselnya kembali ke sakunya.

"serius?"

"iya."

"Terima kasih. Kalau begitu, kami akan memperkenalkan diri kami. Namaku Akashi Seijuuro."

"Kuroko Tetsuya desu. Doumo..."

"Namaku Kise Ryouta desu! Yoroshiku!"

"Aku Aomine Daiki."

"Midorima Shintarou.."

"... murasakibara atsushi..."

Setelah kisedai selesai memperkenalkan diri mereka, kini nagisa, karma, dan kayano memperkenalkan dirinya masing-masing.

"U-uum... aku Nagisa Shiota."

"atashi wa kayano Kaede desu~"

"Karma Akabane."

"Baiklah, setelah selesai berkenalan, mari kita masuk ke dalam. Disinidingin, kan? (yah, walaupun di dalam juga dingin)," Nagisa mempersilahkan anggota kisedai untuk masuk ke dalam. Kisedaipun mengikuti Nagisa, Karma, dan Kayano yang berjalan mendekati kelas. Di perjalanan mereka, Karma bertanya kepada Midorima, "Hei, Midorima-kun... kenapa dari tadi kau membawa kolor spongebob?" #AuthorDigebukMidorima

"Ini barang keberuntunganku hari ini," ujawab Midorima sembari membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Buh—" Karma, Kise, dan Aomine nahan ketawa.

"Jangan tertawa!"

"Sepertinya barang keberuntunganu hari ini malah membawa kesialan, Shintaro."

"..."

Tanpa disadari mereka telah berada di depan kelas 3-E, Kayano membuka pintu kelas, dan mereka mendapati 7 orang yang tengah bermain UNO denngan asyiknya. Karma mendekati, dan ikut bermain tanpa mempedulikan org2 dibelakangnya (baca : nagisa, kayano, kisedai)

"ikutan,dong. Mainnya berapa-berapa?"

" mau ikut, karma? Nih kartunya" Maehara menyerahkan 7 buah kartu UNO ke karma. Tanpa sengaja isogai menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati kisedai tengah berdiri dengan nagisa &amp; kayano. "Kalian yang ktanya mau numpang sebentar, ya? Jangan malu-malu, santai saja~"

"iya, santai saja~

"Silahkan duduk dimana saja, akashi-kun, kuroko-kun, midorima-kun, aomine-kun, kise-kun, murasaki...raba-kun"

"Mu-ra-sa-ki-ba-ra."

"Ah, iya. Maaf, lupa."

Kisedai duduk di dekat gerombolan pemain UNO karena di pojokan penuh dengan meja dan kursi. Kurahashi mendekati anggota kisedai. Sepertinya ia sudah selesai bermain UNO. "Hei, hei. Bisakah kalian memberi tahu kami siapa nama kalian?"

"nama kami..."

"Yak, katakan itu di depan semuanya!" Kurahashi mendorong semua anggota kisedai di depan kelas. Menyuruh mereka memperkenalkan diri. "Hei, ayo perkenalkan diri kalian~"

Terpaksa, anggota kisedai memperkealkan dirinya lagi

"Kuroko Tetsuya desu."

"Aomine Daiki."

"Kise Ryouta ssu~!"

"Murasakibara... atsushi..."

"Midorima Shintaro nodayo"

"Akashi Seijuro. Sudah cukup, kan?"

"Sebentar, rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama-nama kalian.. sebenarnya kalian ini siapa?" tanya sugino

"... anggota klub basket SMP Teikou, kami disebut sebagai Kiseki no sedai."

_SYUUUUH_

"Minta tanda tangannya!" Koro-sensei dengan mach 20-nya menunduk meminta tanda tangan dari kisedai.

"KORO-SENSEI?!"

"WOY! KENAPA KAU ADA DISINI?!" karasuma menghampiri koro-sensei dengan wajah marahnya.

"Etto... sensei, kan Cuma mau minta tanda tang-"

"TAPI KAN TADI KAU BILANG...!"

"Tenang saja, sensei akan pergi setelah mendapatkan tanda tangan."

"KLO KAYAK BEGITU TAMBAH GAK ALAMIAH!"

Koro-sensei debat sama muridmuridnya, kisedai cengo'.

"err...?"

"Terus kita gimana, nih?"

"Entahlah ssu.. pada asyik sendiri... dan lagi, ada apa dengan orang itu? Aku bingung dimana letak sendinya..." yang dimaksud kise adalah koro-sensei.

"Ayolah! Sensei benar-benar hanya ingin meminta tanda tangan!"

"baiklah..." dengan terpaksa, kisedai menuliskan tanda tangan mereka di kertas yang diberikan koro-sensei.

Seusai kisedai menuliskan tanda tangnnya, koro-sensei berterima kasih dan brkata dengan jujur, "etto... perkenalkan, namaku korosenai. Panggil saja koro-sensei. Karena suatu keadaan mendesak, aku menjadi guru disini."

"O-ooh..."

"ngomong2, hari sudah makin gelap! Kalian semua segeralah tidur! Yg cewek tidur di ruang guru! Yg laki tidur di kelas ini!" perintah Karasuma-sensei kepada seluruh muridnya. "Ha'i~" murid perempuan pun langsung beranjak ke ruang guru.

"etto.. apa tidak apa-apa kita disini, nih? Kita ini orang asing, kan...?" ujar Kuroko kepada teman-temannya. Ia masih ragu dengan tawaran anak kelas 3-E.

"Tidak apa. Kami yakin kalian bukan orang yang jahat," ucap Nagisa yang tengah memindahkan tas-tas temanya kepada kisedai.

"terima kasih..."

"Un!"

**Keeseokan harinya**

Akashi terbangun di antara teman-teman (baca :budak)nya yang masih tertidur menoleh ke arah jam dinding, jarum yang menunjukkan jam itu tertuju pada jam setengah tujuh. Ia melihat sekelilinganya, namun, yang ia lihat di ruangan itu hanyalah teman-temannya saja. Karena heran, ia beranjak dari kelas ke depan sekolah. Ia mendapati anak kelas 3-E yang tengah memasak sesuatu. Akashi mendekati mereka.

"...kalian sedang apa?"

"Oh, kau sudah bangun! Kami sedang membuat sarapan. Kemana teman-temanmu yang lainnya?" ucap Maehara yang tengah membakar ikan dengan Isogai.

"Masih pada tidur. Aku akan membangunkn mereka," ujar akashi yang kembali ke kelas. Sesampainya disana, ia mendapati ketiga orang yang pertama kali ia temui dan anggota kisedainya mengkrubuni murasakibara. "Ada apa?" tanyanya menghampiri mereka.

"Begini akashi, dia ini tak pernah mau bangun meskipun udah kita guling2in berkali-kali," ucap midorima.

"apa tak ada cara lain yang bisa membangunkannya, ya?"

"... entahlah, aku juga belum pernah mencoba membangunkannya..."

"Bagaimana kalau begini?" karma mendekati si surai ungu yang tengah tertidur. Ia memasukkan gabus bulat ke kedua hidung murasakibara sehingga sang target tidak bisa bernapas. Beberapa detik kemudian gabus itu mental ke arah aomine karena tekanan udara di dalam hidung murasakibara."ebuset!"

"... ohayou..." ucap murasakibara yang terduduk. Tidak mempedulikan si korban, aomine yang tengah memegangi wajahnya yang tekena gabus dengan indahnya. "Kau ini! Minta maaf saja tidak!" Aomine protes ke murasakibara dengan wajahnya yang merah gegara terkena gabus.

"Eh? Kok ada buletan merah di wajah kamu, sih, aominecchin? Kereeen~" ujar murasakibara nunjuk2 buletan merah di wajah aomine gegara kena gabus. /dari tadi gegara terkena gabus mulu!

"GEGARA SIAPA, HAH?!"

Sedangkan karma, si pelaku utama kejadian tersebut hanya tersenyum tak bersalah.

_-skip-_

"terima kasih atas hidangannya." Midorima meletakkan sumpit di atas mangkuk kosong. Bertanda ia sudah selesai makan. Ia manaruh peralatan makannya di tempat cucian piring dekat sungai.

"Hei, shintaro. Kita latihan di lapangan sekolah ini setelah kau selesai membereskan peralatanmu." Ucap Akashi yang kemudian pergi menghadap Koro-sensei untuk meminta izin.

.

.

.

Kisedai sedang bermain basket 3 on 3. Tim A : Akashi, kise, dan murasakibara. Tim B : Aomne,Kuroko, Midorima. Sepertinya mereka membawa bola sendiri. Poin sekarang : 0 / 0. Belum ada yang berhasil memasukkan bola ke keranjang. (catatan : karena ini masih SMP, berarti si kise belum jadi pervect copy, ya)

Aomine melemparkan bola ke arah keranjang, tapi tidak sepert biasanya, bolanya itu meleset karena aomine dibuat tertekan oleh akashi dan murasakibara. "tsk!"

Bola itu menggelinding ke kaki seseorang. Orang itu memutar bola basket di jari telunjukknya sembari berkata "Kami boleh ikutan?". Ternyata orang itu adalah Maehara dan dibelakangnya terdapat 3 orang yang berbeda nama #yaiyalahXD 3 orang itu adalah Isogai, Karma, dan Nagisa.

Akashi memperbolehkannya dan akhirnya mereka bermain bersama. Karma dan maehara ada di tim A. Sedangkan isogai dan nagisa di timB. Terkadang mereka saling mengobrol satu sama lain sambil bermain.

"Hei, kalian kelas berapa?"

"3 SMP"

"Kalian jago, ya. Memang pantas disebut kiseki no sedai!"

"... makasih"

"Akashi-kun, Kuroko-kun. Kalian pendek, ya...~!"

_Ctik_

"Kau bicara apa tadi, Karma?"

"Wah, mukamu jadi serem, deh!"

"... wah, makasih. Mukamu juga seperti nyari gara2"

"Oh ya? Bagus, dong~"

"Karma, Akashi... kalian cocok, ya..."

"Murasakibara-kun, kamu tinggi, ya."

"Wah, nyindir nih anak"

_TEEENG TEEENG_

Tak terasa sudah jam 8 yang artinya kelas sudah dimulai. Meskipun poin mereka seri, yaitu 21 / 21, mereka harus kembali belajar ke kelas.

"Ah, sudah bel. Belik, yuk."

"Iya. Ah, ayo ikut kami!" Nagisa menarik tangan Midorima.

"Eh? Tung- sekolah kami berbeda dengan kalian-"

"Ohya? Tapi seingatku tadi kau berkata kalau kalian ini kelas 3 SMP juga. Jadi pelajarannya pasti nyampe ke otak!"

"Err... T-tapi-"

"Bagaimana ini, Akashi?"

"... kita ikuti perintah mereka saja."

"Eh?! Serius, nih?"

"Mereka sudah memperbolehkan kita menginap, jadi setidaknya kita turuti 3 keinginan mereka saja."

'_emangnya kita jin lampu ajaib?'_

Batin ksedai yang lain.

Tapi karena ini perintah dari kapten mereka, mau tak mau mereka harus mengikutinya dan beljar bersama kelas 3-E

**TBC**

Ceritanya ngebosenin, ya? BODO (woy!)

Oh, iya, ini masih berlanjut, ya!

Btw, chap berikutnya kisedai belajar bareng 3-E! KYAAA AKASHI!

Oh, iya. Kiseka itu Akashi &amp; Karma lovers! /gananyapred

RnR?


	3. Chapter 3 : Berpikir

"karena di rumus ini blablablblablablabla—"

Anak kelas E mendengarkan dengan serius kemudian mencatatnya. Ah, lupakan si Karma itu. dia dari tadi hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya di bangkunya, dan hanya mendengar. Tidak mencatat apapun. Sementara itu, kisedai... Akashi yg duduk di tenang-tenang saja, Kuroko sweatdrop, Midorima bingung, Kise pusing, Aomine meledak, Murasakibara gambar maiubo di bukunya. Wajar, soalnya yang diajarkan itu materi anak SMA, jadi anak Kisedai pada pusing.

(Oh, ngomong-ngomong Akashi duduk di tempat duduknya Kimura, Kise di tempat duduk Mimura, Aomine di tempat duduk Takebayashi, Murasakibara di tempat Terasaka, dan Kuroko di tempat duduk Okajima. Bingung dimana tempat mereka? Akashi di ujung kanan paling depan (samping Kurahashi), Kise di barisan ke-empat dari kiri dan 2 dari depan (belakang isogai), Aomine di baris ke-6 dari kiri dan 2 dari depan (belakang Akashi), Murasakibara di ujung kiri paling belakang (samping Itona),Kuroko di baris ke-4 dari kanan dan 3 dari depan/belakang (di depan Chiba) masih bingung? Cari tempat duduk kelas 3-E, terus dicocokin)

"Yak, Kise-kun, silahkan kerjakan soal yang ini," ucap makhluk berwarna kuning itu setelah selesi menulis soal di papan tulis. _Mampus gue _batin Kise yang kemudian maju ke depan kelas. Menerima kapur dari sang guru, ia menatap soal itu kembali. "Ano... Koro-sensei... kan? Etto... ini gimana cara ngerjainnya, ya-ssu?"

"Pakai rumus."

"Maksudku, rumus yang mana, ya...?"

"Yang kutulis dipapan tulis 30 menit yang lalu."

"Yang mana-ssu?"

"Yang itu."

"'itu' tuh yang mana-ssu?"

"Yang tadi."

"Enggak ngerti-ssu.."

"Baiklah, Kise-kun, silahkan pindah ke samping Karma-kun," suruh koro-sensei dengan muka '-' yng biasa. Kise-pun memberi koro-sensei kapur yang ia pegang, dan kemudian pergi ke meja samping kiri Karma. Ia duduk, dan mendapat sapaan dari Karma.

"Hei, Kise-kun... kalau kau memang **bego**, seharusnya kau tidak menunjukkannya di depan kelas~" ucap Karma tersenyum membuat 4 siku-siku muncul di dahi Kise. "Aku sependapat denganmu," ucap Itona di samping Karma, membuat perempatan di wajah Kise makin bertambah.

"Bukankah kau sendiri tidak menulis apa-apa di bukumu?" ucap Kise menahan amarah.

"Hahaha~ maaf saja, aku tak sebodoh yang kau kira~"

S_ialan lu_

"Ok, Karma-kun, silahkan kerjakan soal yang tadi~"

"Lagi? bukannya kau bisa mengerjakannya dengan otakmu, sensei? Jangan bilang kau kehilangan otakmu saking nistanya~" ucap Karma. Sepertinya ia melampiaskan niat membunuhnya dengan ejekan dikarenakan ada orang asing. (karena info soal misi pembunuhan gak boleh bocor, jadi gak boleh melakukan misi pembunuhan sekarang)

"Itu tak mungkin, Karma-kun! Sekrang cepat kemari, dan kerjakan!"

"Ha', Ha'i~"

_Rasain lu!_

Batin Kise puas. Namun kepuasannya itu hancur setelah melihat Karma telah selesai mengerjakan soal dengan sempurna. Kise melongo ga percaya.

_Teeeng teeeeng_

"Yak, minna-san, silahkan ganti baju kalian dan pergi ke lapangan sekarang~" ucap Koro-sensei.

Murid-murid berhamburan ke ruang ganti dengn membawa baju olahraga, membuat GoM bingung.

"Ano... ini mau kemana, ya-ssu?"

"Tentu saja ganti baju."

"Gati baju...?"

.

.

.

Skip

_Duash!_

Itona menendang bola sepak ke gawangnya dengan memakai baju olahraga (dikarenakan pembunuhan ga boleh ketahuan oleh orang luar, maka olahraganya diganti untuk sementara)

"Oooh... Ternyata lagi pelajaran olahraga, ya..."

"Terus kita ngapain?"

"Terserah. Jam olahraga bebas soalnya karasuma-sensei ada tamu," ucap Karma yang berada di samping mereka.

" souka? Kalau begitu, boleh kami pinjam lapanganya?" Akashi tersenyum.

"Heh? Bagaimana kalau aku berkata 'tidak boleh'~?"

"..." Akashi merogoh sakunya seraya mendekati Karma.

_Syat!_

Sebuah gunting merah melesat ke arah Karma, namun sang target menghindar dan menyerang Akashi dengan cutter, namun berhasil ditahan oleh Akashi dengan guntingnya dengan cepat.

Hal ini membuat seluruh (min Akashi &amp; Karma) tersontak kaget sekaget-kagetnya. Demi kolor spongebob- mereka nggak tahu kalau ada orang yang setara dengan Akashi / Karma!

"ne~ bisakah kau menyingkirkan gutingmu itu, Akashi-kun~?"

"Aku tak sudi diperintah olehmu."

"Sudah cukup, kalian berdua," ucap Koro-sensei tiba-tiba di samping Karma dan Akashi sambil memegang gunting milik Akashi dan cutter milik Karma. Membuat Akashi heran, sejak kapan koro-sensei ada disitu?

"Mou, Koro-sensei~ jangan berwajah serius begitu, dong~" ujar Karma dengan setados (?) alias senyum tanpa dosa (karena watados sudah mainstream)

"Berhentilah bercanda, dan kembali bermain bersama teman-temanmu yang lain!" ucap Koro-sensei seraya menunjuk ke kelas 3-E yang masih saja tercengang ke arah mereka karena tidak percaya akan yang terjadi barusan (maksudnya pertikaian Akashi dan Karma)

"Ha'i~ Ha'i~" kemudian Karma beranjak pergi ke lapangan.

.

.

.

Skip-

**Akashi POV**

_Jam pelajaran ke-4, bahasa inggris_

_Tuk tuk_

Aku mengetuk alat tulisku ke meja beberapa kali karena bosan dengan penjelasan seorang guru coretgakmutucoret ini. Apa-apaan guru cewek pamer dada ini? Guru ini benar-benar mau membuat Daiki jadi mesum tingkat akut, ya? Oh, lupakan. Daiki memang sudah mesum tingkat akut. Haaah... Aku sudah berkali-kali mempelajari ini di rumah saat aku mencoba membantu ayahku dalam pekerjaannya, dan karena itulah aku merasa bosan saat ini. Aku menghela napasku pelan, memejamkan mataku dan mencoba berpikir tentang kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu.

Orang itu, Karma, dia dapat menepis seranganku dengan cepat, lalu guru yang tadi, oh, kalian sendiri sudah tahu. Dia tidak normal. Yeah, dia memang tidak normal. Aku sangat mempertanyakan fisiknya itu, dan lalu di saat aku, dan Karma sedang berdebat, dia datang tiba-tiba. Apa dia juga memiliki kemampuan misdirection seperti Tetsuya? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Kalau dia memang memiliki misdirection, seharusnya aku dapat menyadari kalau guntingku diambil, namun tadi aku tak merasakan apapun. Ngomong-ngomong soal keanehan, aku juga bingung kenapa guru laki-laki berambut hitam itu, kalau tidak salah namanya Karasuma... ya, Karasuma berkata dengan terkejut 'kenapa kau ada disini?!' tadi malam saat Korosenai (btw, karena akashi gak punya tata karma #digeplak jadi, dia manggil guru-gurunya dengan nama, gak pake sensei) datang meminta tanda tangan kami. Oh, dan lagi. kenapa namanya Korosenai (tidak bisa dibunuh)? Ditambah dengan kondisi tempat kumuh ini...

Beberapa detik kemudian aku terdiam, dan kembali membuka kedua mataku.

Oh! Aku mengerti! Jangan-jangan korosenai itu dikirim kemari karena keadaan terdesak untuk dibunuh oleh murid-murid disini? Hei, coba lihat kemampuan si Karma. Tidak mungkin dia mempunyai kemampuan untuk menghindari serangan tiba-tibaku kalau belum dilatih. Dan lagi, bukankah aneh kalau pelajaran olahraga tadi dibatalkan? Seharusnya mereka belajar senam, bola, lari, atau yang lainnya seperti biasa. Oh, jangan-jangan Karasuma itu yang melatih mereka untuk membunuh Korosenai itu? makanya plajaran olahraga tadi dibatalkan karena tidak mau ketahuan.

"Baiklah, Akashi. coba kau ucapkan kata-kata di depan ini!" ucap gadis itu, oh, iya. Dia dipanggil oleh murid-murid 'bitch-sensei', jadi sebaiknya aku memanggilkan dengan panggilan bitch juga. Ia menunjukku dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya menunjuk ke arah papan tulis seraya menyuruhku untuk membacanya. Aku menghela napas malas, dan melihat kata-kata bahasa inggris yang tertulis di papan tulis.

_You are my sexy girl._

Ini guru bener-bener bitch. Ah, nggak. bitch yang jones aliasnya. "Kau ini mau minta dipuji, ya?" ucapku mengalihkan pandanganku.

"Kau tak bisa membacanya? Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan menciummu..." ucapnya menghampiriku.

"SERIUS?!" oh, maaf. Yang ini bukan aku yang ngomong, tapi Daiki di belakangku. Haaah... dasar maniak. Batinku sembari memutar mataku.

"Oh, sorry, aku sedang bertanya pada Akashi, bukan kau, Daiki-darling," ucapnya mengedipkan salah satu matanya sehingga membuat Daiki- well, udah pada tau, kan? Kebalikannya, justru aku malah merasa jijik.

"Maaf, aku ogah berkata hal seperti itu padamu."

"Jangan begitu- uwaaaah-" ia menghampiriku, mendekatkan wajahku dengannya, dan kemudian ku todongkan gutningku tepat didepan wajahnya. Tadinya aku enggan memperlakukan seorang cewek seperti ini, namun dari auranya, ia terlihat seperti seorng pembunuh, jadi kali ini pengecualian.

"O-oy, Akashi-" Daiki berdiri dari tempat duduknya, namun setelah kuberikan tatapan sinisku, ia berhenti bergerak, dan kembali duduk.

"..." sementara seluruh murid memandangku heran, aku menghela napas dan kembli menyimpan guntingku.

"Maafkan ketidak sopanan orang ini," ucap Karasuma menyingkirkan si bitch dari pandanganku.

"Ya."

.

.

.

_Teeng teeeng _

Bel berbunyi, tanda kelas telah usai. Seluruh penghuni kelas berhamburan keluar kelas. Namun aku berserta coretbudakcoret teman-temanku masih ada di kelas ini. "Tidak pulang?" ujar Tomohito (Sugino). Kemudian aku menjawabnya dengan senyuman seraya berkata "Tidak."

Memang,sih katanya sekitar gunung sudah tidak terlalu berbahaya, jadi seluruh murid diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Namun kami (GoM) masih memiliki tujuan, yaitu : tur (bisa dibilang retreat gak jadi lantaran diganggu anak kelas E) ke gunung ini selama seminggu. Ya, intinya kami akan menginap di sini lagi sampai minggu depan. Aku juga sudah meminta izin ke Karasuma untuk memakai tempat ini selama seminggu.

Aku membuka jendela kelas, dan duduk di sana. hening. Ya, di kelas ini hanya ada aku. karena coretbudakbudakcoret teman-temanku kuminta (baca : kusuruh) untuk berbelanja di supermarket dekat gunung. Hitung-hitung untuk latihan mereka.

Kudongakkan kepalaku, dan kulihat langit yang luas. Aku suka ini. Maksudku, aku suka keheningan tanpa ada yang menggangguku ini. Kupejamkan mata, dan kulantunkan sebuah lagu yang dulu sering kunyanyikan bersama dengan keluargaku.

_Greeek_

Nyanyianku terputus karena pintu kelas terbuka. Kupandang pintu yang terbuka itu, dan yang muncul dari sela-sela pintu adalah Shiota (nagisa). "Eh...? Akashi-kun? Kenapa masih ada disini?" ujarnya memiringkan kepalanya seraya kebingungan.

"Aku dan teman-temanku akan menginap di sini selama seminggu, dan gurumu itu telah mengizinkannya. Kau sendiri? Kenpa masih ada disini?" ucapku.

"Sou..? buku catatanku ketinggalan, jadi aku kembali untuk mengambilnya," ucapnya sembari tersenyum dan mendekati mejanya, kemudian ia mengambil sebuah catatan di dalam laci mejanya, dan sebuah pisau-huh? Diatas buku tersebut. "Ah, ano. Pisau ini Cuma mainan, kok! Sungguh!" ucapnya berusaha untuk meyakinkanku. Tapi maaf, aku tak akan terpenngaruh kata-katamu, meipun wajahmu mirip tetsuya. "..."

"Teman-temanmu pada kemana?"

"Lagi belanja."

"Oooh... jadi kau disini untuk jaga barang?"

"Seperti itulah..." ucapku 'bohong'. Ya, siapa sudi menjaga barang mereka? Ogah. Aku disini hanya untuk memeriksa kelas ini, namun entah kenapa aku melupakannya begitu saja tadi...

"Ah, yang tadi menyanyi itu Akashi-kun, ya? Suaramu bagus sekali, lho!"

"Oooh... begitu?"

"Un! Yang tadi itu judulnya 'every time you kiss me', kan? Aku suka lagu itu!"

"Oh..."

"..."

"..."

Dan lalu tak ada pembicaraan, kemudian sebuah benda yang tadi ada dalam dekapan Shiota Jatuh ke lantai, lalu ia mengambil benda tersebut –sebuah pistol. "Ah, anu... pistol ini mainan, kok! Sungguh! Pelurunya peluru BB, kok!" ucapnya. Mungkin hal tersebut dapat kuterima mentah-mentah, namun prediksi yang kupikirkan sebelumnya tepat, dan mutlak. Well, siapa tahu peluru BB dapat ampuh untuk membunuh makhluk kuning itu? ya, siapa tahu?

"Hei..."

"Ya?"

"Sebenarnya apa hubungan kalian dengan Korosenai?" ucapku dingin. Ia tersontak kaget, dan bergumam kecil, "Eh...?"

.

.

.

**~TBC desu~**

**Etto... sebelumnya Kiseka minta maaf kalau ada OOC ssama typo dkk (dan kawanan kawanannya /?)**

**Terus maaf juga kalau chapter ini lebih mengarah ke Akashi soalnya Akashi sayang kamu #HAH?**

**RnR pliese?**


End file.
